Reignition
by haber33
Summary: Sequel to "Heartbroken". When the dark mark is summoned at the Quidditch World Cup, Dumbledore knows that he must prepare for the worst. He seeks out help from his old friend Makarov, who - to his dismay - has retired from leading the Fairy Tail Guild. The new Master - his grandson Laxus - leaves the choice to the prospective undercover mages, Nashi Dragneel and Yuugo Eucliffe.
1. Prologue : A birthday and a reunion

**Authors Note :**

**Hey Everyone,**

**it is now over 3,5 years since I published my first fanfiction called "Heartbroken" here on and I really wanted to write this story years ago already. So here it is.**

**It is a sequel to Heartbroken so I would advise reading that one first, but I will also try to put a lot of explanations in for everyone who just wants to read this one.**

**A major plot point is though, that in the alternate Fairy Tail timeline of this story, the GMG arc was heavily altered and everything after never happened.**

**Also, yes i know the core of the story summary is cliché, but i really want to try and make this story my own by incorporating it into my other story as a sequel.**

**Anyway, on to the story. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Prologue : A birthday and a reunion.**

Flames filled the room, devouring everything in their path. In the back of the room, a frightened girl crawled backwards, up against the wall while frantically scratching against the red scales forming around her skin. As her skin continued to change, she began crying until she heard the muffled screams of her name, but as she looked up to see who was calling for her the facade of the room crumbled away - leaving her alone in the darkness.

As her eyes adjusted to the sudden change in lighting, she could make out two bright orbs in the sea of black before her and started squinting her eyes as she tried to find out what it was she was looking at, but was soon frozen in shock as she realized that it wasn't lights she was looking at. Her eyes had now fully adjusted to the darkness around her and she realized she was face to face with a giant red dragon covered in scars looking back at her. She tried to scream but her mouth wouldn't open. The dragon stared at her for a moment, then let out a mighty roar.

Nashi jumped from her sleep and took a look at her surroundings. She was currently seated against the roots of a large tree in the midst of a forest bordering Magnolia – probably dozed off while taking a stroll. Nashi and her mother Lucy had moved in with her father Natsu about 8 years ago, after they finally reunited and Nashi loved taking long walks through the nature surrounding Natsu's House, which had been rebuilt to fit an entire family instead of just a single mage.

As she wiped the cold sweat off her forehead, Nashi let out a sigh. The nightmares were getting more frequent. It was the same dream every time, her burning down the basement of the Domus Flau arena in Crocus, although it wasn't as much of a dream as she would hope – she really did almost burn that basement to the ground when she was just 6 years old after all – and now she dreamed about it in increasing frequency, although she had never told anyone about it with just one exception. She also didn't really understand the meaning of the dragon in her dreams. It was true that she possessed her father's magic abilities, but she never had the opportunity to train them properly.

A sudden rustle in the bushes to her left startled her from her thoughts and she jumped up. "Who's there?", she called out. "Finally I found you.", a familiar voice called back as a boy with blonde hair stepped out of the woodwork. "The whole guild is looking for you. Your mother was worried sick when you didn't return from your walk."

"Yuugo! What are you doing here?", Nashi asked – surprised that her best friend Yuugo Eucliffe – was indeed standing before her. "Why are you not in Crocus with your parents?"

Nashi and Yuugo knew each other since they were six years old. Back then Yuugo had bullied Nashi in elementary school. After an incident involving a very mad Natsu and Sting though, they quickly befriended each other as it turned out that Yuugo was just being jealous of Nashi's fangs. He himself did not inherit his father's dragon slayer magic and thus turned to the path of celestial spirit magic like his mother instead. He was also the only one of her old friends that she still saw regularly since moving back to Magnolia as Sabertooth and Fairy Tail were cooperating on a large number of quests, she still occasionally wrote to Kaiko and Marika though.

"Are you dumb?", Yuugo asked. "We're all gathered at the guild hall for your birthday party, pinkie.", he gave her a cocky smirk and Nashi's face proceeded to take on about 20 shades of red and pink. "My birthday? Oh my god I can't believe I forgot.", she cried as she hid her face in her hands.

"Surprise I guess then. And happy birthday Nashi!", Yuugo smiled at her. "You look a bit pale though, everything okay?"

Nashi waved him off. "Yeah, just another dream."

"You know, you should really talk to someone other than me about this. It's not good for you to just pile all of that trauma up and keep it to yourself.", Yuugo said with a worried expression. "Maybe your dad could help yo-"

"No! I don't want to worry him too much while he is busy with work. Besides, you know I can't really talk to him right now.", Nashi interrupted him.

The truth was, she didn't really know how to speak to her father anymore. He had been living with them for 2 whole years before taking on a SS-Rank quest - something about a dragon – when she was eight years old. Since then, the only contact she had with him was him sending the occasional post card from his travels. She still loved her father, but she just didn't know what to talk about or even how his voice sounded anymore.

As it stood, the male role model in her life for the last six years had been Laxus Dreyar, Fairy Tail's 7th guild master. Laxus had taken over the role after Master Makarov – now 102 years old - had chosen to finally retire from his post and named Laxus as his successor. He would occasionally spar with Nashi and oversaw her physical training as he had taken quite a fatherly liking to the pinkette.

"As you wish, just stating my opinion on the matter.", Yuugo said bluntly. "We should really head back though, everyone was really worried about you."

"Sure, lets head back. I don't want to worry anyone more than necessary.", Nashi replied with a fanged grin, adjusted her skirt and followed Yuugo out of the forest.

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild hall was busy on that day. Decorations were being hung up all over the ceiling and walls. The bar counter was filled with neatly wrapped-up gifts and in the far corner a stern looking Erza Scarlet was guarding a big birthday cake. Some children were also running through the hall playing catch.

Master Makarov - who was really enjoying his retirement – sat on a stool by the bar and chatted excitedly with Laxus and Mirajane, who was now his granddaughter-in-law.

"Think she's gonna like the surprise?", Makarov asked his grandson. "Or do you reckon she'll just stand there with her jaw on the ground not knowing what to say?"

"We could always bet on it old man.", Laxus laughed. "Though my bet would be on the latter option."

"You think so, dear?", Mira chimed in. "I personally think she'll be quite happy."

"Oh, I think it will be one first and then the other.", another voice joined the conversation. The trio looked over to see Lucy beaming at them. "It's really the perfect gift for her. I can't wait to show her."

As the chatter throughout the guild hall continued the doors to the guild hall were flung open and all eyes turned too see Yuugo enter the hall, pulling Nashi by the hand.

"Guys, I found her. She was napping in the forest!", Yuugo exclaimed and Nashi went red again. "I am so sorry. I totally forgot what day it was. I'm sorry I made you all worry about me!"

Everyone started laughing and moments later they collectively shouted a loud "Happy 14th Birthday Nashi!" across the hall. Nashi was stunned at first, then went around the room to thank everyone for coming to her birthday party. After she was finished talking to the guild members and exceeds she went up to her mother and gave her the biggest hug she could muster.

After that it was time to unwrap the gifts. Nashi wanted to take it slow, but Erza urged her to hurry as she wanted to cut the birthday cake. Nashi wasn't fazed by this though, she started reading the cards on the gifts, followed by neatly unwrapping them and then thanking the gift giver for it.

The highlights of the pile were a never melting ice statue of a dragon made by her uncle Gray, a purple Fairy Tail uniform for next years Grand Magic Games tournament issued by Laxus and a pair of red earrings which were handmade by her uncle Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer.

The best gift of them all came from her mother though, as she opened the box she froze for a second. "But mom, those mean so much to you!"

"Yes they do, they are my dear friends, but I think it was time you got them.", Lucy said with a smile.

Inside the box were a silver and a gold key. Nashi knew instantly which gate the silver one would open. It was the gate of the Canis Minor constellation, which contained Lucy's Nikora she named Plue. The gold key however, was what really stumped Nashi. The symbol upon its handle was the zodiac sign for Aquarius, the water bearer – Lucy's first celestial spirit.

Nashi thanked her mother profusely and gave her another bone-crushing hug. This was truly one of the best gifts she could ever get, especially since she couldn't train her dragon slayer abilities with her father abscent. Her celestial spirit magic on the other hand, she could improve by training on her own. It gave her an alternative.

"May I try them out?", Nashi asked. She had summoned lesser celestial spirits before using her mother's keys, but she really wanted to try summoning a zodiac spirit from a gold key.

"Maybe start with Plue, dear.", Lucy said. "Aquarius is a good friend of mine, but now that I gave her key away I don't quite know how she'll react. Maybe she'll try and drown the whole guild hall."

Nashi laughed. She knew about Aquarius' violent tendencies, but she obliged her mother's wish and took the silver key out of the box.

"Open! Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!"

Instantly a golden magic circle formed at the end of the key and in a puff of smoke a little creature closely resembling a snowman appeared and looked back at Nashi with a questioning look.

"Hey Plue.", Nashi called. "My mother apparently decided, that I should have your key. Do you want to enter into a contract with me?"

Plue gave an approving "Pun Puu~n" and Nashi started asking him when he would be available to summon. After they were finished with the contract Lucy tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Sweetie, now that you're finished. There is actually another gift for you."

At that moment the guild door flung open once again. Nashi turned and froze. In the doorway stood none other than Natsu Dragneel - her father – carrying a wrapped box. He slowly came up to her, set the box aside, gave her a hug and wished her a happy birthday. Nashi tried her hardest not to burst into tears right then and there. She was so happy he was finally back.

"Hey Nashi.", Natsu started while awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "Sorry it took me so long. I didn't mean to stay away for 6 years. You've really grown up."

"Dad.", Nashi said being just as awkward. "Promise me you'll never leave us again."

"By my father's honor!", Natsu said while still hugging her. The whole guild let out a collective "Aww."

"I brought you something from the quest. Thought you might like it.", Natsu broke the hug and gave her the box. Nashi slowly opened it, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Are those real?"

"Yeah. Took them off the dragon myself.", Natsu answered her.

Nashi held her present up for everyone to see, which caused multiple gasps from the attendees. In her hands she held a scarf made of deep red scales. Natsu's quest involved hunting down a dragon tyrannizing another continent. As he was finished with it he took some of it's scales and sent them home before his return, where Lucy made a scarf out of them.

"When did you get home?", Nashi asked. "Can't be too long, I would've noticed"

"Maybe 3 hours ago.", Natsu grinned. "I just picked up the box from home and went here. Then slipped out the side door as you entered to surprise you later."

"Huh, I suppose either my nose isn't trained well enough to make you out in a crowd or I forgot your smell then.", Nashi laughed. She was surprised how easy it was to talk to her father after all this time.

"Speaking of training", Natsu replied. "I see not only you but your muscles have grown aswell. Who has been training you?"

"That would be me.", Laxus spoke. "Though I think she would've rather spent that time not only training her body but her dragon slayer magic aswell and with her real father instead of the guild master."

"Yeah I guess.", Natsu answered his old friend. "But I'll do everything to make up for it. Nashi, do you want me to take over the training from Laxus? Of course i'll also start training you to control those flames of yours."

Nashi beamed up at him. She was excited at the thought of finally learning how to summon her flames deliberately, as she hadn't seen them come out in 8 years.

"I don't want to cut this reunion short, but can I cut the cake already?", a tired looking Erza cut into the conversation.

Nashi laughed. "Sure Erza, I wouldn't want to keep you from it."

The rest of the party was filled with chatter, laughing and catching up. Natsu and Lucy were catching up with Sting and Yukino while simultaneously planning Nashi's new training schedule. Yuugo and Nashi were sitting together with the other children of the Fairy Tail members, most of which were younger than Nashi, the only exception being Asuka Connell who was now almost 18 years old.

* * *

After the party had ended. Nashi and Yuugo said goodbye to each other. While walking home Natsu teased his daughter relentlessly about her friend before being shut down by his wife.

"I just want to know if I gotta watch out for him is all!", Natsu whined. Nashi was blushing fiercely and shaking her head.

When they got home Nashi went straight to bed. She was tired beyond all belief, but at least she slept peacefully that night.

* * *

**That's it for chapter one. Don't worry we're gonna get into the HP aspect of the story soon enough, but I really wanted to take my time with the story building here and I think it's gonna be better if I take my time on this ^^**

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my new story. If you did feel free to review and follow the story.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Bad news come to light

**Authors Note :**

**Hey everyone. 4 favorites and 3 follows so far. Thank you for following this story of mine everyone and also a big thanks for everyone deciding to read the prequel as well.**

**Now let's get started with the first real chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Bad news come to light**

* * *

As the sun rose over the house on the border of the forest, Nashi was already wide awake. Now that her father was finally back from his quest, it was finally time to start her training in dragon slayer magic. For Nashi it was something that she had dreamed of for years. Learning to control her own magic and becoming a full-fledged mage, going on her own quests and making a name for herself.

She was ripped from her thoughts when her father knocked on her bedroom door.

"Good morning Nashi. Get ready, we're going out early today to see if we can't turn you into a human torch again.", Natsu greeted his daughter with a grin. Nashie wasted no time and started getting dressed for the day, while Natsu went into the kitchen to make breakfast. All of a sudden Nashi shouted a question over to him.

"Dad.", she started. "Sorry if this is a dumb question, but don't I need some kind of fireproof clothes for this?"

Natsu laughed. The question was adorable to him. "No, if you can actually control the flames they'll only burn what you want them to, aside from your body, which is protected by the same dragonification that allows you to control them in the first place. But I'd advise you to pick some clothes that you don't mind getting a little singed for your first tries.", he shouted back.

After they had finished their breakfast they headed out into the heart of the woods. Nashi had traded her usual attire, which consisted of a white pleated skirt and black halterneck top, for a black tank top and some sweatpants she usually used for endurance training along with her new scarf.

They kept walking and walking and only stopped once they reached a small pond in the middle of the forest. Where Natsu had planned to show Nashi the basic technique fueling her dragon slayer to stoke the fire within her. Nashi shot him a questioning look. She didn't know what they we're doing surrounded by so much flamable material.

"Dad, are you sure this is safe?", she quickly asked. "I am not really in the mood to burn the whole forest down.". Natsu smiled. "Oh, I'm not planning to have you put out flames today. Today we'll be training to fuel the fire within you as that is the first step to actually call it forth from your body."

"Okay.", Nashi looked pumped. "So how do I do this then?"

Natsu grinned at her before he spoke. "Really easy! First you think of something that makes you either really excited or really angry. Both will work for this purpose."

Nashi thought for a moment before she nodded. "Okay I got something. What do I do next?"

"You concentrate on the thought and the feeling it gives you really hard. Then you try to tap into your magical power reservoir, just like when you use Luce's keys, and feel for the flames. Your body should feel warmer while doing this.", Natsu gave detailed instructions.

Nashi tried her hardest to follow. She was used to tapping into her magical reserves to summon spirits, but she couldn't feel any flames hiding in there. After 30 minutes of trying Natsu interjected. "Maybe we should actually try this the way my father taught me...", he mused.

"Your father? Igneel the dragon?", Nashi asked wondering how her father was trained by a dragon. "And how did he train you?"

Natsu didn't say a word. He picked up his daughter and threw her into the deep end of the pond. Nashi quickly surfaced and gasped for air, the pond was very cold in the fresh spring air. "What was that for dad?", she whined.

"This is how we'll be training you. You may come out when you manage to bring temperature of the water in the pond up so it almost boils, only using your body.", he grinned. "This is what my father did to me at least. He threw me into a small lake and told me to make it boil."

Nashi didn't like this outcome, but she was determined to make it through this. She sat in the cold pond for about 8 more hours before Natsu decided to call it quits for the day. This cycle repeated itself every second day with days of physical training – during which Natsu complimented Nashi for her strenght and stamina – in between. On the morning of the 12th day Natsu didn't get a response when he went to wake his daughter up.

When he entered the room all he could see was a very sick Nashi curled up on her bed with a way too high body temperature for someone that couldn't control his inner fire.

* * *

Wendy Marvell, the sky dragon slayer and Fairy Tail's dedicated doctor and her boyfriend Romeo were rudely awoken that morning as someone knocked loudly on their door screaming for help. Wendy rushed to open, her senses still half knocked out from the grogginess left over from her sleep. She gasped as a very scared looking Natsu with a very pale looking unconscious Nashi in his arms stood before her.

"Please Wendy! She's sick! You gotta help her.", Natsu gasped for air. He had run the long way into town as quickly as he could. Wendy was wide awake now and wasted no time ushering them inside and clearing the couch of anything unnecessary for Natsu to lay Nashi down on.

After a quick inspection Wendy let out a sigh. "She has a serious fever Natsu. What in Mavis' name did you two do during her training?", she said while glaring daggers at him. She knew that Nashi's training would've been hard, but she didn't think Natsu would overexert his daughter to the point of unconsciousness. "Don't tell me you did what I think you did! You didn't seriously throw her into cold water like your father did with you?", she laid into him. Even though she was still caring some of Porlyusica's doctoral attitude had rubbed off on her over the years.

Before Natsu could answer the bedroom door opened and a very tired looking Romeo appeared in the living room of the apartment. "Hey Wendy, whats all the ruckus abou-" He couldn't even finished his sentence as his eyes took in the scene in front of him. "Nashi! What happened to her?"

"She's got a serious cold, because Natsu thought it would be a good idea to throw her into cold water during spring.", she told her boyfriend, who just slapped his hand onto his forehead and shot them a worried look. Wendy meanwhile, laid herhand on top of Nashi's forehead and the latters previously pained expression immediately softened. "I prescribe bed rest for at least 2 weeks and make sure her fluid intake is in order."

Natsu could only mumble in shame. "I only threw her in the first day... Every other time she jumped in herself, but she just couldn't heat the water or herself for that matter."

That comment made Wendy perk up. "Isn't that the basic first step in learning your type of dragon slayer magic? That should be really easy for her, considering what she did when she was 6 years old."

Natsu thought for a moment before he answered. "Yeah, but for some reason she just can't pull it off. I'm really worried about her."

Wendy also thought for a moment and then said, "Let me run a few tests on her. I'm curious if there isn't something else preventing her from using her dragon powers."

Natsu gave her a confused look. "What do you mean? What could possibly prevent her from using her magic? She can summon spirits alright. We've all seen her do it about 2 weeks ago."

"It's only an inkling at the moment, but Porlyusica taught me something about the fundamentals of dragon slayer magic while I was learning from her that makes me suspicious.", Wendy answered her guildmate as she drew a vial's worth of blood from Nashi's right arm. "I'll get back to you with my findings as quickly as I can, but for now take her home and let her rest. Training is prohibited while she is sick of course.", she told him in a stern voice.

"Of course. Thanks Wendy.", Natsu said before wishing her a good day and returning Nashi home. Lucy was - of course – first worried, then furious when she saw Natsu return with Nashi and being told the reason for her sickness. Nashi spent the next few days recovering from her fever with the help from her mother's cooking skills. One of these days Wendy knocked on their door.

"Wendy! Good to see you.", Lucy greeted the sky dragon slayer. "To what do we owe the honor? Are you here to check on Nashi?"

"Hello Lucy. Yes I'm here to check on Nashi. May I come inside, I'm afraid I have some bad news.", Wendy said, a sympathetic smile on her face.

5 minutes later, the whole Dragneel family was gathered in the living room and sat around the table. They listened intently as Wendy started to explain what she had found out.

"It all boils down to the amount of dragonification antibodies in your blood, Nashi.", Wendy told the pinkette. "Normally those suppress the dragonification that occurs while employing dragon slayer magic to a reasonable level so that you dont turn into a dragon completely. In your case those, the amount that I found in your blood sample is way too high for your age and level of magic power. We don't know what caused this, but it looks like you won't be able to use your dragon slayer magic. Those Antibodies are just suppressing the dragonification of your body way too much."

Wendy couldn't look Nashi into the eyes as she told her the bad news.

"For how long?", Natsu questioned. "We can fix this right? Please tell me we can fix this Wendy!"

"I don't know Natsu...", Wendy started again, looking down on the table. "We don't even know what caused them to multiply so much in the first place."

"But what about my fangs, my nose and my good hearing? I even got this horrible motion sickness.", Nashi said. "Aren't those dragonification too?"

"Yes, but those are classified as permanent and occurred before you got the antibodies from your father.", Wendy said with a pained expression.

Nashi's eyes went wide, before tears began pooling up inside them. Fate really was cruel to her. Since her father returned all she wanted was to finally learn how to control this form of magic that only they could use. And now she knew that she might never be able to. Nashi stood up and went to her room. Her mother called after her, but her father told her to leave her alone for now.

"Test me too, Wendy!", Natsu said. "If there is any hope of fixing this mess... I want to help!"

"Natsu I don't thi-", Wendy started but was immediately interrupted by the fire dragon slayer. "Didn't you see her? Maybe you can actually learn something from my blood. I gave her those antibodies 8 years ago."

Wendy sighed and pulled a needle and a vial from her purse. "I knew you would say that, so I came prepared. I'll try my best, but please don't get her hopes up unnecessarily."

"I understand. I won't.", Natsu said and winced a little as Wendy drew his blood. "Ugh, I always hated needles."

* * *

Nashi was devastated. Sure she could always turn to celestial spirit magic, like her mom and Yuugo, but that wasn't the same as having something that is truly your own power. As she sobbed into her pillow she missed her father opening the bedroom door and was only notified of his presence when he actually sat down beside her, causing the mattress of her bed to shift under his weight.

"Hey...", Natsu started. "You okay?"

"Honestly? No... I'm not.", was what Nashi managed to get out between sobs. "I really looked forward to this."

"I know.", Natsu said. "That's why I'm trying my hardest to help Wendy fix it."

Nashi looked at him with a confused expression. Natsu only grinned and pointed to a bandaid on his arm. "Gave her some of my blood to test. You got those antibodies from me after all so maybe something will turn up."

Nashi stopped crying and actually gave him a small chuckle. "Your hardest is having blood drawn?"

"Hey! I hate needles, okay?", Natsu laughed. He was happy that his daughter was feeling a little better. "Once you're completely recovered, I'll still train with you, alright? Maybe no more swims, but I'll still spar with you and we're gonna work through this."

Natsu was doing the exact thing Wendy had told him not to do, but he didn't care as long as it made his daughter feel better.

Wendy meanwhile was doing her best to find out what had caused this rapid multiplication of antibodies in Nashi's blood since she got the transfusion that reverted her back from coated in scales to the pinkette they all knew today. A week later she was finally finished and could offer up a hypothetical explanation to Natsu and Nashi.

"So, what you mean is that she just has to overpower the amount of antibodies in her blood with her magical power in order for dragonification to set in?", Natsu asked. He was not really understanding any of what she just said.

"It's just a hypothesis, but I found out that the antibody ratio in your blood samples is almost the same, meaning Nashi should also be able to achieve dragonification if she got as strong as you were 8 years ago.", Wendy stated. Natsu beamed at her. "Great work Wendy, I knew you could do it."

"Again Natsu. It's just a hypothesis. I don't know if it will really work, assuming Nashi can even pile up that much magical power.", Wendy gave an exhausted look. "No offense, Nashi."

"None taken.", Nashi grinned at her. "Thank you for doing this for me, Wendy. It means a lot."

Wendy smiled. They said their goodbyes, then Natsu turned to Nashi. "Confession time. I'm not great at magical power training. I just eat fire and my dragon lungs turn it's ethernano into magical power, but since you can't do this you will have to resort to traditional methods. Maybe your mother can help you out a bit better here."

"Sure can do.", Lucy stepped out from behind the front door of their house. "Nothing better than meditation and concentration exercises to build up your magical power capacity. I had to do the same thing to be able to open three gates at once."

"You listened in on us?", Natsu and Nashi collectively said with shook expressions. Lucy defended herself. "It's not like you don't do it with me all the time."

"That's different, we don't do it intentionally.", Natsu pouted. "We can't help our exceptional ears, which also cause this horrible motion sickness on transport vehicles by the way."

"Sure, you have it soo~ bad.", Lucy taunted back at him before smiling.

They went back and forth before agreeing that Lucy would train her daughter to increase her magical power capacity. The training involved using large amounts of magical power and was supplemented by meditation exercises. Nashi did her best to keep Aquarius' gate open for prolonged periods of time, much to the annoyance of the spirit, who missed several of her dates with Scorpio because of this.

Nashi's power steadily increased, but she was still nowhere near her father's power levels. She and her father had made it a long term goal for her to compete in next year's grand magic games, using her dragon slayer abilities, so naturally Nashi was putting everything she had into her training.

As a symbol of her resolve, she had bandaged over her right arm, concealing her guild mark in the process. That caused some disagreement among guild members who were saying that she should be proud of her guild. This was quickly shut down by Laxus though as he saw that it was the other way around. Nashi wanted Fairy Tail to be able to be proud of her.

* * *

Nashi and Natsu were busy setting the table for dinner while Lucy was cooking in the kitchen, when it suddenly knocked on the door.

"Huh, who could this be at this hour?", Lucy asked while going to open.

As she opened the door she met the eyes of a man she could swear was as old as Master Makarov himself, if not older. He was wearing a long grey robe, had grey hair that reached down over his shoulders, a beard of matching length and was wearing a pair of half-moon spectacles through which he smiled down at her.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you at this hour, miss.", the man said calmly. "But I seem to have lost my way. Might you be able to point me towards the Fairy Tail guild hall?"

"The guild hall?", Lucy asked. Natsu coming up behind her to see who it was.

Not sensing any hostility Natsu invited him in. "It's closed this late, but we are actually mages of Fairy Tail and can take you there tomorrow if you want. Why don't you come in? Eat with us and we'll show you the way tomorrow.", he said while showing him the mark on his shoulder, identifying himself as a mage of Fairy Tail.

The man thanked them and crossed the doorstep.

* * *

**Second Chapter done. I really hope you're enjoying this so far. If you do don't forget to review as it's a great motivator for me to continue. And if you don't tell me what you think anyway, I'm always up for constructive criticism.**


End file.
